User talk:Lg16spears
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Flash (Movie) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 04:43, June 23, 2009 Justice League Mortal Movie Hey Lg16spears as far I know with Adam Brody playing The Flash Wally West in the movie Justice League Mortal that is a no go the movie has been put on permant hold meaning basically there not make it at least any time soon. As for him playing Wally West in a solo Flash Movie there is still a strong chance there but there is very slow development on the making of The Flash movie. I hope this helps answer your question. From Rod12 Justice League Mortal Movie Hey Lg16spears as far I know with Adam Brody playing The Flash Wally West in the movie Justice League Mortal that is a no go the movie has been put on permant hold meaning basically there not make it at least any time soon. As for him playing Wally West in a solo Flash Movie there is still a strong chance there but there is very slow development on the making of The Flash movie. I hope this helps answer your question. From Rod12 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi Lg16spears I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi Lg16spears if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi Lg16spears recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Lg16spears recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12 The Flash TV Show Interview Hi Lg16spears I wanted to update you and let you know about some real cool news that has happen on the site here recently The Flash (TV Series) Actor Martin Novotny also known as Everyman (Martin Novotny) became a Member of the site here under the User Name User:Imart77 and I got a chance to do an interview with him. I added the link to the interview page below for you to check out when you get a free chance to read it. Also since the interview page is also a blog page as well you can post comments or questions that you yourself might want to ask him. He's a great guy and an awesome guy to talk with. Oh well talk to you later. User blog:Rod12/Interview with The Flash TV Series Actor Martin Novotny From Rod COOL! Lg16spears (talk) 11:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Lg16spears your absolutely right definitely get a chance to read the interview and even post a question to Martin Novotny he's awesome guy and would be happy to answer any questions you have for him. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Hi Lg16spears I noticed you created pages for un produced Comic Book Film/TV Project on the site here and my Green Lantern Wiki please don't create those pages for the sites. I rather attention be mainly focused on pages for the current DC Film Universe and their future film and overall just working on keeping improving those pages and making them great. Plus a long time ago I tried creating those types of pages for my sites and I never found them a good addition to the sites because the limited amount of information that could be added to the pages. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear I just wanted to give you the heads up in case you were wondering why the pages were deleted on both The Flash and Green Lantern Wiki Sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 ok. Lg16spears (talk) 01:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi Lg16spears I have a question/offer for you I'm wondering if you might be interested in. The question/offer is would be interested in becoming head admin and have full control of a wiki site? See there is a wiki site that me and my friend User:Doomlurker created for Hawkman. When we first created the wiki site we created it because the two of us thought the site would have enough content to sustain having it's own personal wiki site like what's done here on The Flash Wiki Site for example. However in the end we were wrong as much as much as both of us are fans of Hawkman, Hawkgirl, their supporting cast and their rogues gallery of villains it wasn't a good idea to create a Wiki Site for the characters. So as of right now I've cleaned the wiki site moving pages I still wanted to keep over to my other wiki sites that me and my friend User:Doomlurker are head admins of like The Flash Wiki Site here for example. I also deleted pages as well making the site ready for someone such as yourself if you were interested to take over the site to completely changing it into something brand new whatever that you would be personally interested in having your own wiki site of and making it a completely new wiki site with you being the head admin and having full control of the site. So as of the right now I'm trying to find an editor who would be interested in taking over the wiki site and being willing to be the brand new head admin of the site and have full control over it. If your interested in this offer or have questions just let me know and if your not interested in this offer I completely understand. I just thought of offering you this offer since your a good editor and have been a big help here on The Flash Wiki Site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 No thanks, i like doing my own thing. but thank you for the offer. Lg16spears (talk) 05:23, September 20, 2016 (UTC)